


Elita Enchanted

by Dynobot_Slam



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Shenanigans, Unsolicited catcalling, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynobot_Slam/pseuds/Dynobot_Slam
Summary: The time is finally right for an Autobot wedding. Sari cannot contain herself, and both Optimus and Elita agree to an Earth-style wedding. One problem. Elita can't transform in her dress to get to the venue. Shenanigans ensue. 😉
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 9





	Elita Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> For crazyfanatic97 on Tumblr. 😊
> 
> Side note: A character is grabbed without consent in this fic. They aren't groped or grabbed in an "inappropriate" area, but they are grabbed. I wasn't sure what/if to tag this scene as, so if you have questions, feel free to ask them.

It had been a comfort to have Elita with them over the years. Optimus has saved her, and that was what mattered. Losing Sentinel was just an...unfortunate byproduct. It had also meant that Elita ended up on Earth with and had quickly befriended Sari. They often would go out together and talk about "girl stuff", things the other bots had no idea about.

It was on one of those trips that Elita had shyly confessed her love for Optimus, confiding in Sari that she'd loved him for a long time, and wanted to be his conjunx endura. 

At first, the young Earthling was confused, but once explained, she quickly recognized the ceremony as a wedding. It didn't take long for her to excitedly gush about weddings, beautiful dresses, and true love's kiss. She practically begged Elita to be her bridesmaid, and charmed by her description of the ceremony, Elita agreed excitedly. 

They spent the next few months figuring things out, looking at dress designs, and measuring Elita's frame. The dress they finally decided on was white ("Because it represents purity!" Sari had exclaimed.) with gold trim and arching golden curly-ques. Elita had wanted it to be sleeveless at first, but Sari convinced her that gossamer bands would pull the dress together.

It had been a struggle to make the dress in secret, and it had even failed, Prowl walking in on Sari sewing the fabric on top of Elita's shoulder and just helping quietly. The ninja bot even produced Optimus' measurements and helped them with his suit. Surprisingly enough though, Optimus didn't find out.

With a little help from Prowl, they found a great venue, a large park with a big clearing, and with the help of Sari's father, two golden bands were made for the two lovebirds. Sari took care of the logistics, and soon enough all that was left was popping the question. Elita was nervous but determined to conjunx her long-time friend and crush.

"Optimus," she began lightly, holding his big hands in hers, "I have something I need to ask you. Would you be my conjunx endura, and do me the honor being my husband?" She brought her hands up to her face and kissed them gently, patiently waiting for his response. She prayed to Primus that he say yes and gazed up to judge his expressions.

He was flushed slightly, the blue glow of his optics making the color of his cheeks that much more pronounced. He cleared his throat a little awkwardly and looked away from Elita. "Well, yes. I...I would love to, Elita." Optimus gazed back to Elita and shyly brought her hands up to his mouth for soft kisses. "Let me guess, you've already planned it, haven't you?"

"I have; everything is ready. I was just waiting for you to say yes!" She laughed and hugged Optimus close, kissing his chin softly. He smiled and lifted her in his arms, swinging her. "I have to tell everyone the news; then we'll have the ceremony."

* * *

The first person to hear was Sari, and she was ecstatic. She hugged Elita close and ran off to make phone calls.

Next came Bumblebee and Bulkhead, playing a video game. When Elita approached they paused and looked up at her.

"What's up, Elita?"

"You okay?"

Elita waved away their concern with an elegant of her servo. "I couldn't be better! Optimus and I are getting conjunxed! We'll be having an Earth-style ceremony!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead high-fived and congratulated Elita excitedly. It was finally happening! Elita was just happy being supported so enthusiastically.

When their excitement died down, Elita told them she'd see them later and went in search of Prowl. She checked his room other assorted places around the base but was unable to find him. Figuring she'd find him eventually, she headed towards the medbay to tell Ratchet the good news.

Once inside, she noticed that Prowl was there too, chatting with Ratchet amicably. For once the acerbic old docbot only looked mildly irritated. He looked up when Elita walked in and gestured her to the medberth. She politely shook her head.

"Sorry for interrupting, Ratchet! I just wanted to tell you the good news! Optimus and I are getting conjunxed. We're planning on having an Earth-style ceremony, and you guys are invited."

Ratchet's expression flattened before softening into a light smile. "Congratulations, brat. Of course, I'll show up."

Prowl nodded at her, his smile small but genuine. "I'm glad he said yes, Elita. Don't hesitate to ask if you need more help."

Elita nodded and waved goodbye. She had a big few days ahead of her and needed to get some rest. She hit the washracks and gave herself a touch-up paint'n'polish, just enough to bring out her natural beauty. After that, she lay in the berth, snuggled in her thermal tarps and mesh sheets and went to sleep.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur, lots of excitement and scurrying to get everything done. Elita was back and forth, sending messages to Cybertron while also securing the place where the ceremony would be held.

Finally, the day arrived! Elita and Sari were holed up together with Prowl, dressing and putting on finishing touches. Sari insisted on a golden pair of shoes to match the dress, and Prowl helped her get into it all, zipping her into the fabric. She turned once, the dress twirled beautifully around her. She looked absolutely stunning in the white dress, the gold designs making the flair really pop. 

Sari squealed and Prowl nodded, both delighted and in awe of Elita's beauty. Optimus was at the wedding sight, and Elita was excited to meet him. She couldn't wait to exchange their vows and bond. They quickly made their way outside, Bulkhead was waiting there, and everyone began to transform.

It was then that Elita realized that to transform she'd have to rip her dress to pieces. Noticing her dilemma, Bulkhead opened his back doors.

"Hop in. I'll drive ya." He wiggled a little on his wheels.

Elita laughed and joined Sari in the back, grateful that they would help her. They only made it about half a mile before Bulkhead rocked, tipping over and spilling Elita and Sari onto the pavement with a surprised shout. He tumbled with them, and Elita heard a delighted, evil cackle.

Elita looked up to see none other than Starscream, nullrays poised at them, laughing as he levitated. He sneered as soon as he got a look at her. He put his hands over his hips, sass firmly exuding from him.

"Ew. Are you wearing _human_ armor? That's disgusting! I really didn't expect much from you lousy Autobots, but you seriously don't have an ounce of self-respect, do you? Pity."

Starscream pointed his nullray again, only to find that Autobots had run. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and took off looking for them. He soared through Detroit, peeking down dark alleyways and in between buildings only to come up empty-handed. Frustrated, he decided to return to his base and recruit the help of his clones.

* * *

Elita peeked out of the alleyway and watched Starscream leave. She let out a soft sigh. He'd been close to catching her. It was a miracle he didn't. She looked around, trying to pinpoint where she was in the city. She'd been separated from Sari and Bulkhead in the confusion, so they wouldn't be able to come to help her at all.

She looked down at her dress, thankful that it was still in one piece if a little dirty now. She lifted a servo to her helm to check her veil and the fact that it was in place and not really torn gave her hope that this wedding wouldn't be a complete disaster. 

Encouraged, Elita ducked out of the alleyway and started walking fast through the city quickly as she could. What would have been a thirty-minute drive would be a forty-five-minute walk, but Elita was alright with that. She felt beautiful and wanted to stay that way, especially today. She lifted her dress so it wouldn't drag the ground and began her intense trek to her future husband and bonded. Thankfully, the streets were clear of people and the weather wasn't bad. She could only imagine how terrible this would've been if it was raining or snowing.   
  
One-fifth of her way into the walk, a blue, and a purple blur shot past her, jet engines screaming. Thundercracker screeched a maniacal laugh while Skywarp cried out fearfully. Thundercracker transformed and hovered mid-air, Skywarp hiding behind him still in plane mode.

"Of course _I_ would find you! I told Starscream that _I_ was the best of the seekers!" He snickered then sneered. "Primus, you look awful! What are you wearing? Is that human armor? Gross!"

"Y-yeah! Who would w-wear that kind of scrap?" 

"Go away! I have a very important event I'm trying to get to, and you're just in my way." Elita frowned deeply and reached under her dress, grasping her blaster and pulling it out to fire on the two jets. "If anyone here is awful, it's you two and Starscream!" 

She managed to hit Skywarp in the wing, and he flew away, screeching like he'd been offlined. Thundercracker scoffed and transformed, flying towards her and firing wildly. "How dare you fire on him!"   
  
Thundercracker thankfully missed his shots, but that didn't mean Elita missed her's. She fired on him as he passed back around, managing to catch him in the chassis. He howled and took off, probably flying back towards Starscream like Skywarp had when he'd been shot.

Elita puffed out a sigh and pocketed her blaster, continuing her trek. She checked the GPS that had been gifted to her by Sari and hummed, noting she could cut through the industrial part of the city and then through the forest, and that would cut out at least ten minutes of walking. 

She crossed through into the industrial park area of Detroit, complete with construction sites and flat, squat warehouses with trucks loading and unloading from almost every open area. She waved demurely at a couple of construction workers who only whistled back at her. She tried to steer clear of the many trucks and workers bustling around, but even so, a truck still managed to run over the end of her dress. 

The man driving didn't even apologize, and Elita found herself quite upset over it. She pouted at the tire-marked end of her dress, saddened. It wasn't fair. Everything was determined to ruin her best day ever. Angry and hurt, Elita hiked up her dress and strutted through a couple of warehouses' receiving areas. She wouldn't let this get to her.

She spotted a construction site that she could easily walk through, and headed towards it, noting that it seemed almost abandoned. Concerned, she stepped cautiously along, keeping on high alert in case of a Decepticon lay in wait to attack her.

She noticed two familiar-looking pieces of equipment, but couldn't place where she'd seen them until one of them whistled, and both of them transformed. Scrapper and Mixmaster jeered at each other, elbowing each other while wiggling their eyebrows.

"Eyyy, it's that dame, Elita! Hey, pretty bot! Where ya goin' all dolled up?"

"Wherever it is, I got a nice view of the city that'll be much better!"

"You spin me right 'round!"

"Primus, do you two ever shut up?" Elita barked at them.

What a couple of skid marks, cat-calling her like that. She made to walk past them, trying to ignore their incessant cooing and cajoleing. She was doing a pretty good job of it, too until Mixmaster grabbed her wrist.

In anger and disbelief, she lashed out, her cable flinging out to download the power of her attacker. The sudden surge of power felt amazing, and she didn't hesitate to start punching at whichever 'con had touched her.

"Don't touch me!!"

After beating Mixmaster to a pulp, she turned on Scrapper and started to wail on him, too. As her fists pounded into his frame, her gloves started to tear. She didn't notice however until after she'd left both 'cons knocked out. 

She panted, frame gushing hot air out of her vents to help cool her down. She took off towards the forest until her shoe caught on a building structure and the heel snapped off. Elita groaned audibly and picked the shoe off her foot only to scream and throw it. This whole day was so frustrating! Could just one thing go right today?

She pulled off her other shoe and stepped gently over a pile of support beams and nodded to the men eating their lunch high up on the structure they were building. They waved at her, sandwiches in their mouths as they watched her walk around the site like she was familiar with it (or maybe like they'd just seen her beat the gears off two other mechs).

In a way, she was familiar with construction sites and traversing them. When Optimus was kicked out of the academy for leaving behind Sentinel, Elita went with him. Together, they started the repair group they'd crash-landed on Earth with. She'd seen her fair share of construction and handiwork since then, so much so it had become second-nature to her to step over tools and objects and people working (even if they were significantly smaller).

She really wished she was with Optimus right now. All she could think about was how much she missed him and how much she loved him. She had to get to him, no matter what. With that in mind, Elita began power walking so she could hurry up and make it into the forest. 

With the forest in sight it seemed like finally, things were starting to pick up. She'd be there soon, in Optimus' arms as his conjunx and bride. The thought warmed her spark and made her fuel pump stutter. 

A drop landed on her shoulder. Having been pooped on by birds, Elita looked over just to make sure that it wasn't bird excrement, fearful of what it could be. The last thing she needed was to be pooped on. Thankfully, it was only a wet drop, and Elita sighed with relief then quickly groaned in dismay.

Of course, it would start to rain. She headed into the trees grumpily. At least they would provide some shelter from the rain. The only problem was that her dress became attached to literally everything, sometimes ripping and tearing as she gently tried to pry it off of branches and bushes.

Her mood just continued to sour as she lost the remnants of her gloves and somehow her veil. At least she was close to the little valley that they'd picked out. She could only imagine how worried everyone was. They must have been looking for her. Did Optimus leave to try and find her? He probably did, knowing how much he cared for his friends, let alone his intended.

The rain never let up, only getting worse which Elita expected at this point. What she didn't expect was three jets flying at her, breaking mach speed. She ducked down as they passed overhead, and for a moment, she thought that they hadn't seen her. That wasn't the case, unfortunately. 

Starscream cackled and dove in towards her, using his larger build to knock her off her feet before grabbing her and slinging her towards Thundercracker who began to chortle, until a blaster shot hit him in the leg. He screeched in time with Skywarp and dropped Elita who landed on her feet. She ripped the bottom of her dress off and pulled her blaster out.

She fired at Skywarp who plunged out of the way, taking Thundercracker with him by the arm. It was no time until the forest was a war zone, blaster fire everywhere. Elita too focused on not getting shot while returning fire, hadn't even noticed Ratchet's presence at her side. 

"Are you okay, Elita? You look pretty dinged up." Ratchet reached his arm out to scan her and hummed in thought.

From behind cover, Elita relaxed for a second to let Ratchet do his work. "Yeah. Physically, I'm alright. Just a couple of scrapes. Mentally, I want to blast 'Screamer into next millennia so I can finally conjunx my intended."

Ratchet gave a short chuckle and clapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, I don't think anyone in the universe wants something different."

Elita leaned in and laughed and they both got serious again before opening fire on the three jets still doing fly-bys. Elita fired her blaster, and it hit Skywarp, along with another shot from Bumblebee, knocking him out and sending him spiraling into the distance.

Put out, Thundercracker redoubled his efforts, working seamlessly with Starscream for once. They flew up together before coming down in an arc while firing. It was a hard maneuver to dodge, but thankfully, the trees caught most of the fire. 

They came back around for another pass, but this time, Elita saw something latch onto Starscream, and there Optimus was steering Starscream towards the ground. Unfortunately, Starscream transformed to shake Optimus off, but that gave Ratchet the chance to catch him in his magnetic field and bring him to the ground.

"I can't hold him for long!" 

Bumblebee ran forward and zapped him with his stinger, effectively stunning him. They all looked up, and Thundercracker took the chance to dive down, making them scatter, to grab Starscream and fly off, likely also grabbing Skywarp.

Sari was quick to make herself the center of attention and usher Optimus away before he could see Elita, and Prowl came up to her to help clean her up. Elita stood still and simply let him work, Bumblebee coming over after a second and working on her tattered dress. 

Prowl moved on to Elita's face, wiping away the grime and dirt. He made sure to bring out his buffing cloth and a can of sweet-smelling wax and buff out any scrapes she had. Bumblebee was unusually quiet, but also unusually focused. His nimble fingers worked quickly and efficiently to cut off the ratty fabric and try to mend it, so it looked a little better. 

When they stepped back, Elita looked beautiful. The dress was shorter and only came down to her knees, but it was still fluffy and bouncy. They took off the gossamer bands and fashioned a small bow to set at the base of her helm flair. Her bare feet and soft green colors really worked to make her seem like a part of nature itself. They both nodded, satisfied and Bumblebee went off to tell Sari.

* * *

The music started up, and Elita started down the long fabric train, past her friends and teammates. Optimus stood ahead of her, handsome and shy, but obviously eager. Elita hurried up a little, trying not to just run up to him and jump in his arms. 

When she finally made it up to him, he smiled and took her hands in his. His suit and gloves were still in perfect condition, even after his short fight with Starscream. He looked like a prince, well-dressed and like Elita's dream-husband. 

He smiled warmly at her and looked over at Sari as she took a big breath to start off the ceremony. Elita ended up drowning Sari out on accident so enraptured with Optimus that she couldn't pay attention. His big hands were warm and held hers gently. 

Optimus looked down at her and smiled again, bringing her hands to his chest. He looked so happy, and it was infectious. He placed his hands over hers, holding them, and pressed his forehead to hers. 

Sari snapped her fingers to get their attention. 

"Do you, Optimus, take Elita as your lawfully wedded bride? To have and to hold, for better or worse, through sickness and health." She clasped her hands together, eyes bright and hopeful.

"I do," Optimus breathed out softly.

Sari turned to Elita, tears in her eyes. "Do you, Elita, take Optimus to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or worse, through sickness and health."

"I do, I do, I do!"

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, mech and wife! Kiss the bride!!" Sari clapped happily.

Optimus leaned down and tilted Elita's head up to slot their lips together softly. Elita kissed back, pouring all of her love into the tender kiss. She reached up to place her hands on his face while he placed his on her waist. Everyone clapped and shouted, joyous.

The last bit of the ceremony was a decidedly Cybertronian one. Everyone turned their backs as Elita and Optimus freed their chest plates of the clothing. No-one turned to look, but the sound of chest plates transforming, and the soft warmth of blue light filled the area. 

Elita and Optimus joined their sparks, bonding and becoming one with each other. Their coronas swirled toward each other gently before meeting in the middle, coming together almost as if they knew each other already. It was nothing short of perfect, and once they pulled away and got put back together, everyone came over and collectively hugged them, congratulating them. 


End file.
